marvel_studios_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Thor Odinson
Thor Odinson is an Asgardian warrior-prince, the God of Thunder and a self-proclaimed protector of Earth. Thor subsequently became well known for his actions on Earth, which included acting as a founding member of The Avengers . First appearing in Thor, Thor is a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the only Avenger that is non-human and one of the few superheroes in the MCU with genuine super powers (the others being the Hulk and Captain America ). Thor wields the mystical war hammer Mjolnir, which controls the weather, but he himself also has godlike strength, durability and agility. He is based on the mythological thunder-god of the same name from Norse mythology. Iron Man 2 During the post credit scene, Agent Phil Coulson reports that he has found Mjolnir. Thor In present day, a ceremony in Asgard is about to let Thor ascend to the Throne of Asgard, as Odin is about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. Thor revels in the ceremony and undergoes the passage of becoming King from Odin. As Odin is about to name Thor King, he senses that Frost Giants have snuck into Asgard and into Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor and Loki go to the vault to find the Frost Giants slain by the Destroyer. Thor insists that they must send an army to Jotunheim as Odin did before him, though he is forbidden to do so. Later, Thor gathers his friends Sif and the Warriors Three and disobeys Odin's orders to force answers out of Laufey, king of Jotunheim. Convincing Heimdall, the warrior who guards the Bifrost, Thor and his allies visit Jotunheim to interrogate Laufey without success. Thor's pride forces him to begin a battle with the Jotuns which leaves many of them dead or vengeful. Odin arives just in time to safe Thor and the others before they are outnumbered. Thor's actions lead Laufey to threaten Asgard with a new war. As punishment for his actions Thor is stripped of his mighty hammer Mjolnir and his godlike strength and banished to Earth where he is forced to live as a mortal. Thor lands in New Mexico and is hit by a truck driven by researchers Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis. Thor is tazered by Darcy when she feels "freaked out" by his behavior. Thor wakes in a hospital bed where he thinks he is being held captive. He eventually escapes and meets Jane Foster again, who wants to speak to him on how he ended up in the storm which brought him to Earth. Thor is instantly attracted to Jane and overhears a conversation between to two men who claim to have been trying to remove a satellite from a crater in the desert. He realizes this is in fact Mjolnir. Thor is accused by Selvig of being insane due to his claims to be the Son of Odin and is compelled to leave them. However, fate allows him to bump into Jane again, who drives him to the crater where the intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. are investigating the hammer. Thor uses his Asgardian warrior skills to fight past dozens of agents until he reaches Mjolnir, but finds that he cannot lift the hammer because it has deemed him unworthy. Thor is imprisoned by Phil Coulson and speaks with a vision of Loki, who deceives Thor by telling him that Odin is dead and Thor's banishment is conditional on the truce with Jotunheim. Thor enters a state of depression until he is freed by Erik Selvig, who tells the agents that Thor is a former physician named Donald Blake. Thor returns to Jane and gives her a fraction of her research which S.H.I.E.L.D. had stolen. He then explains to her about his godhood, Asgard and the Nine Realms and, for the first time, feels comfortable as a mortal man. The next day, Thor's friends the Warriors Three and Sif arrive to bring him home, explaining that Odin is alive and Loki has claimed leadership over Asgard. Loki sends the Destroyer to kill Thor, leveling the small town. After the Asgardians fail to defeat the Destroyer, Thor offers his life to the automaton to save the Earth. A blow from the Destroyer kills Thor' mortal form, restoring his worthiness to wield Mjolnir and reclaim his powers. Thor defeats the Destroyer and promises Phil Coulson an alliance. Thor sets out to return to Asgard, promising Jane that he will return for her and giving her a passionate kiss before leaving. Thor reveals Loki's plot to their mother Frigga and battles Loki at Bifrost, which is destroying Jotunheim with its power. Thor chooses to save the Jotuns by shattering the rainbow bridge and destroying Bifrost. Odin arrives just in time to save Loki and Thor from falling into space. Loki, knowing his actions have not earned him the respect he wanted, allows himself to fall into the abyss while Thor cries out for his brother. Thor mourns Loki's apparent death and longs to see Jane again, knowing he cannot as long as Bifrost is gone. He makes amends with his father and speaks with Heimdall about the likelihood of returning to Earth, to which Heimdall only offers hope. Thor: The Dark World #1 Heimdall noted that the destruction of the Bifrost "continues to shift the balance of power across the nine realms...and into the worlds beyond Yggdrasil." Thor realized that by saving Jotunheim, he had weakened the other realms. Odin indicated that this has brought the universe closer to Ragnarok. As Odin left to meet with Tyr, Heimdall asked Thor if he wanted to know what was happening with Jane on Earth, Thor stated that he would like to know but not at that moment. One year later, Thor's mother discovered that Loki was alive and seeking the Tesseract. Heimdall confirmed Loki being alive and informed Thor that the search for the Tesseract had led to Earth. Thor decided to stop Loki but couldn't because the Bifrost was destroyed. However, Odin knew another way. Odin used dark energy to send Thor to Earth, landing in a forest. The Avengers When Asgard discovers Loki is upon Earth, seeking the Tesseract, Odin uses dark sorcery to send Thor to Earth to stop him. Thor lands on the jet in which Loki is being escorted back to the Helicarrier by Captain America, Iron Man and Black Widow, and takes Loki from their custody. Thor tries to convince Loki to give up his plans and return home to Asgard with the Tesseract, though Loki still resents him. Iron Man attacks him and the two trade blows when Iron Man refuses to allow Thor to take Loki away. When Captain America intervenes, he points out that they shouldn't be fighting each other, and asks Thor to put Mjolnir down. In response, Thor brings his hammer down on Captain America, who blocks it with his shield. The shield absorbs the impact, shocking Thor, who realizes they have the same goal and stops fighting. They return to the SHIELD Helicarrier, where Loki is put into a cell designed to hold and the Hulk and dispose of him if necessary. Thor is quick to point out that while Loki is unstable he is still his adoptive brother. Later he asks Coulson about Jane Foster and is told that she was moved to a secure location when Loki returned and Erik Selvig was put under his control. Thor is asked by Fury if he is capable of inflicting torture on Loki to reveal his goals. Later as Thor and the others argue, Loki's mind controlled henchmen blow up one of the Helicarrier's engines and help free Loki, also triggering Banner to unwillingly transform into the Hulk. Thor fights the Hulk, being the only one who can match him in strength. After the Hulk has been led off of the Helicarrier, Thor goes to make sure Loki is still contained. When he arrives the cell door is open, and Thor tries to stop Loki leaving. It turns out to be an illusion and Thor gets trapped in the cell. Loki threatens to drop the cage when Coulson confronts him with a gun made from the Destroyer. Loki stabs Coulson and proceeds to drop Thor. As he plummets towards Earth, Thor manages to smash free from the cell just in time to avoid the impact. After recovering, Thor uses Mjolnir's powers to replenish his strength before he heads to New York city to confront Loki. Arriving at Stark Tower Loki has used the Tesseract to open a portal allowing the Chitauri to invade Earth. Thor again tries to convince him to stop, since the Chitauri are destroying the world he wants to rule. Failing, he briefly clashes with his brother before Loki flees on a Chitauri vessel. Thor joins Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye on the battlefield, and starts helping to fight the Chitauri, before Iron Man and Hulk join them. Captain America orders Thor to use his power to stem the flow of enemies coming through the portal, which he does using lightning bolts. He then joins the battle once more and helps Hulk bring down a Leviathan. Soon Iron Man sends a nuclear missile intended for the city through the portal. This destroys the Chitauri base, causing the forces to be cut off from their power source and die, while Black Widow closes the portal. Once the crisis is over, Thor joins the other Avengers in confronting Loki, who had already been beaten into submission by the Hulk, and takes him into custody. After claiming the Tesseract, Thor takes Loki back to Asgard, by opening a portal with it and leaves the other Avengers in Central Park. Iron Man 3 Prelude After Loki was defeated, James Rhodes arrived in New York to help out Tony. Rhodes located Stark in a Shawarma restaurant where he was introduced to Thor and the other Avengers. Iron Man 3 While Stark was being held in captivity, Aldrich Killian mentioned Thor, stating that ever since he appeared on Earth, subtlety had it's day. Relationships *Odin - Father *Frigga - Mother *Sif - Friend *Jane Foster - Love Interest *Erik Selvig - Friend *Darcy Lewis - Friend *Fandral - Friend *Volstagg - Friend *Hogun - Friend *Heimdall - Friend *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team Mate and Team Leader *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Team Mate *Phil Coulson - Ally and Friend. *Nick Fury - Ally *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Team Mate *Black Widow - Team Mate *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Team Mate Apperances/Portrayed By *Iron Man 2 (Mentioned) *Thor - Chris Hemsworth *Thor: The Dark World Prelude #1 *The Avengers - Chris Hemsworth *Iron Man 3 Prelude *Iron Man 3 (Mentioned) *Thor: The Dark World - Chris Hemsworth *The Avengers 2 - Chris Hemsworth